<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Shall Go To The Ball by ShadowHaloedAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516710">You Shall Go To The Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel'>ShadowHaloedAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castles and Princesses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Covid-19 Related, Domestic Fluff, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Fashion &amp; Couture, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lockdowns, Pandemics, Social Distancing Party, ballgowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The lockdown means the parties are all cancelled, but Rose and Daphne decide to have a little ball at home instead. After all, when else can you have a costume party for the hell of it? And with your own fairy godmother on hand, your gown is always going to make you feel like a princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Castles and Princesses [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Shall Go To The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, this whole quarantine thing sucks. There were so many parties I was meant to be going to this month. It's really getting into busy season."</p><p>"I know, love, but it's not forever and it's probably for the best right now..."</p><p>Rose gently rubbed Daphne's arm comfortingly, chin braced on her other hand while Daphne sighed. </p><p>"I know, but like, it's not like it just sucks for me, I mean, how many orders have you had cancelled?"</p><p>"...Well, for now nobody's... cancelled so much as... a lot of people are still willing to pay, at least, but I can't do any fittings right now, so it's... a little more of a cash flow issue. Fortunately I've got enough in the bank to make sure the staff are still paid for the moment, but if this goes on too long I might be down to just myself for a while until I can get back on my feet..."</p><p>Daphne glanced side-long under her lashes back at Rose from where she had been glaring out of the window at the strangely empty city.</p><p>"...I mean, I could help?"</p><p>Rose patted her again, and Daphne appreciated the way she tried to find a way to put it nicely, even though they both knew the offer was something of an empty gesture. </p><p>"It's kind of you love, but you're more likely to end up stitchin' yourself ta something delicate. I'll manage."</p><p>Daphne leaned into her. </p><p>"I know you will. And I know I'm useless. But there has to be something I can do?"</p><p>"I'm sure there will be when we start thinking about getting things back up and running again. You're very good at organising things and keeping me on task, love, and I appreciate that a lot."</p><p>"Mmm. Thank you."</p><p>Daphne sighed again. </p><p>"...Honestly I think I'm mostly bummed about that dress you were making for me. You know, the one for the red carpet at that film festival?"</p><p>"Oh, roight, yes, I remember, darlin', but what's such a disappointment about it?"</p><p>"Well it's not like you need to finish it now, is it?"</p><p>Rose blinked owlishly at her for a moment. </p><p>"...I mean, it's not like I've got anything else to be doing? And anyway, if I finished it, it's not the same as the red carpet but maybe you could wear it on social media? I know how much you like getting dressed up, and maybe it'd be fun?"</p><p>Daphne stared at her, trying not to get too hopeful. </p><p>"...Really? You don't think... I don't know, you don't think people would think it was dumb?"</p><p>"Well, everyone likes to feel like a princess, don't they? So you can't go to the ball this time, but maybe you could... I don't quite know how everything works? But on Instagram or something of the sort, couldn't you have a virtual ball or something? For your followers?"</p><p>"I mean... I guess I could...?" </p><p>Rose wasn't always good at reading people, but she was getting much better at reading Daphne, and that was the tone Daphne used when she desperately wanted to do something but didn't want to seem too keen. She patted the younger woman gently on the thigh. </p><p>"Tell you what. Why don't you take Libby for a walk, and when you come back I'll have that dress finished for you? Won't take me too long. Then we can try it on, I'll finish anything else that needs doing, and you can do your makeup and everything for a virtual party? Everyone else is locked in too, it might be nice for them to get dressed up and feel pretty."</p><p>Daphne smiled and stood up, and she was glowing again, back to her normal self as she reached for the leash hanging on the hook nearby. She paused, then impulsively kissed Rose, hot and sweet. </p><p>"...I love you, you know that, don't you?"</p><p>"Never doubted it for a minute, darlin'. You take Libby for a walk now, she's a queen too, you know."</p><p>The corgi seemed to hear her name, and came running in on all four little legs. Daphne sighed as she was on the receiving end of an imperious look, and bent to clip the leash onto Libby's bejwelled collar. </p><p>"Honestly, if I'd have known a foster dog would knock me off my perch as queen of the household I never would have suggested we swing by the shelter."</p><p>"Oh c'mon now, don't take it to heart. You're still my princess, and everyone knows princesses have more fun. Now go on and take her for a walk otherwise I shan't be able to get you to the ball after all."</p><p>Daphne laughed, blowing a kiss back over her shoulder as she headed for the door. </p><p>"I should have known you'd be my fairy godmother."</p><p>~</p><p>When Daphne came home with Libby scampering along beside her, she found Rose set up in her work room with a gorgeous fabric creation on her mannequin. She paused in the doorway to take it in, while Libby trotted over to the plush velvet bed they'd bought for her and put by the window. Lady Liberty was one pampered corgi. Daphne was trying to ignore quite how quickly she'd come to enjoy having the dog around. It wasn't a long-term arrangement. She just had to keep reminding herself of that. Even if she was starting to find the regal attitude endearing. </p><p>It wasn't that much of a surprise that Rose didn't seem to have heard her come back. Daphne was pretty certain that the fire alarm could be going off and if Rose was engrossed in something, she wouldn't notice. She didn't mind too much though, it was nice to be able to snatch these moments of watching Rose work. She really was an artist. </p><p>Eventually she couldn't hold back any longer and stepped into the room, deliberately making noise. </p><p>"Is that for me?"</p><p>Rose looked around, blinking owlishly behind one of her two pairs of smudged glasses. </p><p>"Yes, d'you like it? I thought you might like the classical feel to it, it's something a little bit different, but the sequins seemed very you..."</p><p>"I love it, it's almost like armour. I can be a princess and a knight all at the same time."</p><p>Rose brightened up, and there was honestly nothing Daphne loved more than seeing Rose when someone praised her work. It was like watching the sun come out. </p><p>"Really? You really like it?"</p><p>"I love it."</p><p>Daphne crossed the room and gave Rose a kiss, hand resting on her back to keep her close. </p><p>"Really."</p><p>Rose leaned into her, beaming. </p><p>"...Thank you. D'you want to try it on?"</p><p>Daphne grinned, stepping back and pulling her shirt off. </p><p>"I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>~</p><p>The dress fitted perfectly. She'd known it would. Rose's creations always did, though she never ever stopped worrying about them, and Daphne posed a few times in front of the trio of mirrors she had arranged, taking a couple of pictures she posted straight on Instagram. It wasn't quite yet time to go live, but the idea of a virtual ball seemed to have gained a lot of traction, and Daphne had to admit she felt incredibly good in this dress.</p><p>"Rose? Baby? You ready?"</p><p>"What?" Rose blinked, emerging from behind the screen. </p><p>"...For the ball?"</p><p>"...You can't seriously want me to come?"</p><p>"Of course I want you to come! You're my fairy godmother. Who else am I going to kiss on the stroke of midnight?"</p><p>"I don't... I'm not sure that it works that way love? I don't think fairy godmothers usually get to go to the party..."</p><p>Daphne fluttered her lashes. </p><p>"...Please? For me?"</p><p>"I'll... see what I have that I could wear for it... I don't... really know that I've got anything in my size..."</p><p>Daphne kissed her, never ever tiring of the way it always brought a flush to Rose's cheeks. </p><p>"...I'm sure you'll find something, because it's not like you can leave me to go on my own, right? With no escort?" Daphne brushed her fingers lightly up Rose's arm, tilting her head and using her bambi-like eyes to their best advantage, "...I guess... what I'm saying is... if I'm going to the ball... you've got to come with me?"</p><p>"Well..." Rose fanned herself a little, tugging the neck of her shirt away from her skin, cheeks bright red although she smiled, shy and bright and real, "I suppose in that case... I'm sure I can find something... can't let you go on your own..."</p><p>Daphne's smile was bright and brilliant and triumphant as Rose leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss her, turning away to start rummaging through the stack of dresses she had on the side to work on. </p><p>"Rose Weil... You too shall go to the ball!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly the fairy godmother thing was an accident, and by the time I realised I just ran with it. Look, foster dog number three!</p><p>Stay inside, stay safe, and if you want to dress up like a princess I'm all for it. </p><p>Daphne's dress: https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2020/01/13/00/23318362-0-image-a-2_1578874165242.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>